bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bio Mech
This is a boss of round 505. It is a multi-part enemy. moves at the speed of a sabadoged, glued, SuperduperElephantpooped, permafrosted, arctic winded, red bloon. (REALLY slow.) Part hitchary *Core (The red dot): 50,000 HP. Can only be hurt once body is killed. **Body: 100,000 HP. can only be damaged when the blockaids. are destroyed. ***Blockaids: 20,000 HP. can only be damaged when spikes are destroyed. ****Spikes: 5,000 HP. Can only be damaged once sheild generators are destroyed. (blue green red) ***Cord spikes: 30,000 HP. when the blockaids are destoryed, each one destoryed makes the body take 10 damage per second. Can only be hurt when turrets are destroyed. ****Turrets: 10,000 HP. Can only be hurt when sheilds (green blue red) are destroyed. ***Green sheild: 30,000 HP, 1 AD. ***Yellow sheild: 20,000 HP, 2 AD. When destroyed, the ship moves a 1/2 speed. ***Red sheild: 50,000 HP. ***Blue sheild: 10,000 HP, 5 AD. Attacks Overload (can only be used when at least 1 sheild is there): Explodes, dealing 20 times ammount of sheilds damage. Barrage (can only be used when at least 1 turret is there): All turrets shoot a barrage of 3 bullets, dealing 3 damage each. Big bullet (can only be used when there is at least 1 turret): A random turret shoots a big bullet that does 15 damage. Charge (can only be used when there is at least 1 cord spike): Sends energy to a spike, moving at 5x speed for 10 seconds. Spike-o-DIE!!! (can only be used when there is at least 1 spike): Shoots out all spike, each dealing 7 damage. Blocking aid (can only be used when there is at least 1 blockaid): If all blockaids are there, attacks only do 1/10 damage for 10 seconds. If 3 are there, attacks do 1/7 damage for 15 seconds. If 2 are there, attacks do 1/5 damage for 20 seconds. If 1 is there, attacks deal 1/3 damage for 25 seconds. Hidden weapons (can only be used when there is only body and core left): Shows secret weapons and fires them, and spins around in circles 3 times, and retracts them. (bullets move as fast as a 2/0 dartling dart, and fire half as fast as a super monkey. The bullets also deal 3 damage.) MasterTech (can only be used if there is only body and/or core left): The eye shoots a huge lasor that does insta kill damage, in a random direction. It is 20 pix wide, and 4/2 towers/2/4 towers are resistant, and super monkeys are if you upgrade them to plasma vision/robo monkey. (note: resistant towers take only 10 damage) Regenerated? (can only be used if only the core is left): Fakes everything regenerated. But, 3 minutes later, all the stuff goes back and 1/100 of the damag you did is used to heal the core. BIO!!! (can only be used if only core is left): Spawns 300 green Mutant bloons Nuclear boom (only used when destroyed): Explodes, leaving behind green goo that makes towers in a raidus 3x as big as the big one take 1 damage per round seconds for 30 round seconds. Category:Non-Bloon Bosses Category:Multi-part blimps Category:Bosses